The present invention relates to an internal abrasive machine, i.e. a machine tool designed for removing material from the inner envelope surface of annular work pieces, and particularly an internal grinding machine for grinding the bore of bearing rings and of the type defined in the preamble of the accompanying claim 1.
Abrasive machines such as grinding machines, lapping machines, honing machines, milling machines, etcetera, are known in many slightly different designs and embodiments. It is desirous that the machine is compact and as space-saving as possible. For obtaining a good machining result on the other hand it is important that the co-operating parts of the machine has a high mutual stiffness and low tendencies of vibration. These last-mentioned properties are often obtained by giving the machine a heavy bedding and a sturdy and robust design, and therefore these two requirements are often contradictory to the desires for compactness and space-saving properties.